Team 5D's
Team 5D's is the name of a team in the World Riding Duel Grand Prix consisting of the protagonists in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Crow claims that Jack was the one who chose the team name, although Jack claims that Crow suggested it and that it was better than using a common name. When Leo asks what it means, Bruno jokes about it, resulting in Jack hitting him in the head twice. Jack reveals the true meaning of the name, by showing his Mark of the Dragon, to which Yusei explains that their bonds were formed because of the Crimson Dragon. Leo remarks that he still doesn't have a mark, although he recalls that he and Luna wouldn't have met everyone else if it wasn't for her birthmark. Jack still tells Leo that he is included with Luna on the team, as well as Bruno. After that, Yusei says that from that day forward they are all officially "Team 5D's". Before the WRGP commences, on the day of their practice course, Yusei Turbo Duels against Andore. However the duel is left inconclusive. The next day, Crow suffers an accident while on his Duel Runner and because of it is unable to compete with Yusei and Jack for the team´s first round. So for the sake of the team, Akiza volunteers herself, which Crow at first is uneasy about. However he ultimately accepts this and so Yusei, Jack and Akiza proceed to the stadium for their match against Team Unicorn. Jack faced Andore in the first duel. He was chosen because his deck is perfect to counter Andore's power deck. However, Andore used a removing from play deck, which perfectly countered Jack's power deck. After Jack was hit by "Speed World 2", his duel runner was destroyed. Still, he managed to come into the pits before Team Five D's lost all their Speed Counters. Their next duelist was Akiza, who managed to inflict a lot of damage to Andore and she also summoned Stardust Dragon, which is given to her by Yusei. Still, she lost but she saved Stardust Dragon for Yusei. Yusei, the last duelist, had to defeat all 3 members of Team Unicorn. He quickly defeated Andore but he lost half of his life points. His next opponent, Breo using his Deck Out strategy, left Yusei with only 4 cards in his deck to face Jean, leader of Team Unicorn. Yusei managed to counter using "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste". After he lost all the cards in his deck, he was in Jean's hands. Instead of ending his turn and winning the duel, Jean attacked Yusei, who countered the attack using "Stronghold Guardian". This was the first win for Team 5D's. Their next duel was against Team Catastrophe, which made all of the opponents crash by using "Hidden Knight -Hook-". The first duel was Crow against Hermann. After Crow was hit by "Hidden Knight -Hook-", a mysterious hook attack Crow's duel runner. Team 5D's understood that the hook belongs to "Hidden Knight -Hook-". Even Crow lost almost all of his life points, he countered by "Black-Winged Dragon". Hermann tried to revive "Hidden Knight -Hook-" but tributed "Black-Winged Dragon" to destroy it. The second duel was Jack against Nicolas. Nicolas tried to end the duel using "Card of Darkness" but Jack was saved by "Power Giant". With this win, Team 5D's procceded to the final stage, where they faced Team Taiyo. WRGP Preliminary Round Five D's, Team